<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Dark Side by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885167">Before the Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben knows he's going to join the dark side but he can't let his little sister be hurt so he decides to hide her somewhere. As long as they're alone together, there is something else Ben's always wanted to do and he's already committed to joining the dark side so why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the Dark Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is terrible<br/>no i dont care</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Jedi must be destroyed. Ben knows this. He also knows it's his legacy to be the one to destroy them. He doesn't mind killing Luke or most of the other Jedi students. He'll be happy to see them dead. There are two exceptions. One: his best friend Tai. Two: his little sister Rey. If it came down to it, Ben knows he could hurt Tai. He'd hate it but he could do it. Rey is different. He knows he can't live with himself if anything happens to her. That means he needs to get her away from the temple.</p><p>He plans and comes up with an idea. It's not the best but it will keep Rey safe and that's all that matters. When he finally becomes who he's meant to be, he'll come back for her and she'll join him on the dark side. Ben knows Snoke won't like it. That means Snoke will have to die. Ben will learn all he can from his new master, then he'll kill him and find his sister and together, they will rule the galaxy.</p><p>When the time is right, he sneaks into her room. It's not locked. Locks would be useless against Jedi anyway and they're taught to respect each others' personal space. Ben usually knocks but he doesn't want to make too much noise.</p><p>"Rey," he whispers. He can sense her waking up in the Force. They've been close ever since she was born and they could always feel little things like that about each other.</p><p>"Ben?" she calls sleepily.</p><p>"Shh," he says, not wanting her to make too much noise. "We're going on a trip."</p><p>"A trip? Where?" Rey is sitting up and alert now. Ben knew that would excite her.</p><p>"A secret. Come on. Grab a few things and we'll leave."</p><p>"Just the two of us?" Rey asks as she starts shoving clothes into a bag.</p><p>"Yeah," Ben says. "Just us."</p><p>"I can't believe Uncle Luke is finally letting us go on a mission together!" she says as she runs over and hugs him. Ben feels a little guilty about lying to her, but he has to do it. "I'm ready!"</p><p>"Come on then," he says, taking her by the hand and leading her to his ship. Once they're on board, Ben knows the most dangerous part is over. There's no way for Luke or anyone else to stop him now. If they figure out what he's done when he gets back, then he'll just kill them all then. He has Rey go to one of the bunks and then he heads to the cockpit and takes off. That's it. They're on their way. Soon Rey will be somewhere safe and Ben will fulfill his destiny.</p><p>Ben goes back to see Rey, knowing it's going to be a long time before he sees her again. It'll hurt being apart from her for so long and worse, he knows he'll need to change her memories. If she remembers who she is, she'll do everything she can to get back to Luke and Ben can't have that. He only has two days before he needs to take her memories. He wants to make those days as special as he can.</p><p>She's truly beautiful, he thinks, peacefully sleeping in his bunk. He wishes he could keep her there forever. He thinks about the idea. He could alter her memories and make her stay on the ship so she'll be safe and then she can go with him when he goes to Snoke. Ben knows Snoke will see through that and he doesn't trust Snoke not to hurt her. He strokes the side of her face with his fingers. No one will ever hurt his sister.</p><p>Even as he thinks that, Ben knows that he will hurt her. When he finds her again, she'll be upset, but Ben trusts that she'll understand why he did it. Or he could keep her memories from her forever. She'd never know what he'd done or who he was to her. By doing that, they could even be together the way that Ben really wants.</p><p>It's wrong, Ben knows, to have such thoughts about his own sister, but ever since she came to join Luke's school, she's been the object of all his fantasies. Before, he'd jerk off to thoughts of anyone. But seeing ten-year-old Rey changed something in him and he knew the only person he wanted to be with is her. It's been three years and every time Ben touches himself, he imagines Rey's hands or mouth on him. Rey loves him and trusts him and Ben knows he could probably convince her to do it. The only obstacle was Luke. Ben could never risk him finding out.</p><p>That's no longer a concern. With any luck, Luke will be dead soon and Rey will have no memories. Ben can take whatever he wants and there's no one to stop him.</p><p>He touches her cheek again, but this time, he doesn't stop there. He brings his hand down to her delicate neck and then slides over her thin shirt. She's still relatively flat-chested but Ben doesn't mind. As he reaches the shirt's hem, he starts to lift it up, exposing her belly.</p><p>"Fuck," Ben mutters. He knows there's no going back now. He needs to have Rey in every possible way.</p><p>He runs his hand over her soft stomach and sits on the bed so he can kiss her belly. She smells so good and Ben can't wait until his own scent mixes with hers.</p><p>"Ben?" Rey tries to move away from him but Ben holds her in place. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Something I've always wanted," he said. Now that she's awake, there's no sense in holding back. He pulls her shirt all the way off. She gives a startled shriek but Ben barely hears it, too mesmerized by her tiny, barely there tits. He immediately puts his hands on her chest, squeezing what little flesh is there.</p><p>"Stop!" she cries, trying to kick him. "Ben, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I love you Rey," he says. "I need to do this."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Ben leans forward and kisses her. Rey seems to freeze under him. Ben would prefer that she'd kiss him back but he doesn't care if she's not that in to it. She'll learn to love him someday. His hands are all over her chest and she allows this. When he slips a hand under her pants, she suddenly pushes him away. Or tries too. She's only thirteen and not strong enough to fight him off.</p><p>"Ben," she begs, "don't do this. We can't."</p><p>"Yes," he says as he starts to take her pants off. "We can do this and we will."</p><p>"No," she says, tears in her eyes. "Ben, please."</p><p>Ben ignores her and removes her pants, throwing them to the floor and finally looking at his sister completely naked. She's gorgeous and Ben can't believe he's waited this long to have her. Rey tries to push him away as he runs his fingers up the insides of her thighs and closes her legs as tight as she can when he reaches her folds, but it's not enough to stop him. He rubs her clit, making her relax before he slides down lower and slips a finger inside her tight, wet heat. </p><p>She feels amazing on his finger and he can't wait to get his dick inside her. Ben takes his clothes off, making sure to hold Rey down while he does. There's no way she can escape but he doesn't want to waste any time chasing her around. He's wants to spend as much time fucking her as possible.</p><p>Ben lays on her once his clothes are off and that much of Rey's skin on his body is almost enough to make him cum but he doesn't. He needs to wait until he's inside her. He grinds his hips against her, rubbing his hard cock against her leg. That feels better than Ben ever could have imagined.</p><p>"Ben, stop," Rey begs again.</p><p>"Don't worry," Ben says as he moves to position himself at her entrance. "This is gonna feel so good."</p><p>"You're my brother, Ben," Rey reminds him as if he forgot. "We can't do this!"</p><p>"We can do whatever we want," Ben says as he leans down to kiss her. "And I love you, so I'm going to fuck you."</p><p>"Ben," she starts to beg again but she's cut off with a loud gasp as he starts to push inside of her. She's so tight and Ben knows that it's probably painful for her, but she feels so good that he can't help himself and he slowly starts to push inside his sister. She's crying and begging him to stop, but Ben's too focused on watching his cock slowly slide into Rey.</p><p>He almost can't believe it when his cock is fully sheathed in his little sister's pussy. She's so small and Ben is surprised he fit inside her. It's like they were meant to be together. His cock fits so perfectly inside her, even though she's barely a teenager. Rey's still crying and Ben now wipes her tears away, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.</p><p>"Shh," he whispers. "It's okay, Rey. Don't cry."</p><p>"Why are you hurting me?" she sobs.</p><p>"It's so we'll always be connected," Ben says. "I'm going to be leaving soon and I need us to have this before I go."</p><p>"You're leaving?"</p><p>"Shh. Don't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy this."</p><p>"It hurts."</p><p>"I know. It'll get better." Ben knows he should be gentle with her. He really doesn't want to hurt her but he's also very well aware that he's taking her memories anyway. He can do whatever he wants to her and she won't remember. When he restores her memories, he can change it and make her think that it was better for her. There's no reason for him to fuck Rey as hard as he wants now.</p><p>He slowly slides out of her until only the tip of his cock is still inside her and he gives her a moment to rest before he slams back into her. Rey cries out as he does and Ben can't help the way it makes him feel. Not just the way her tight cunt is squeezing him but the way she's crying. He loves that feeling. He's in complete control of everything. Rey doesn't like it, but she's letting him fuck her. He's her big brother. She trusts him and loves him, so of course she'll let him take what he wants.</p><p>As Ben fucks her hard another thought crosses his mind. Seeing no reason to hold back, he reaches for her neck, wrapping his hand around it. For several moments, he just holds his hand there while he continues fucking her and then, he squeezes. Rey's eyes go wide with fear and Ben enjoys that feeling. He knows he shouldn't. He does love his sister, after all, but he also loves that she's afraid of him. She has no idea what else he might do to her.</p><p>Ben won't do any permanent damage to her, of course and soon he's relaxing his grip and bending over to kiss her. Her hands go to his chest, trying to push him away, but her efforts are weak. His pace is more gentle now  and their bodies are pressed together. Nothing has ever felt more right in Ben's life. His little sister underneath him, his cock deep inside her, and their lips locked together. </p><p>"You feel so good," Ben murmurs, lifting his head from her just enough to speak. "So tight around my cock. I love you so much, Rey. Can't wait to fill you up. Gonna cum inside this sweet little cunt of yours."</p><p>His thrusts speed up as he talks. He's so close now and he knows Rey's cunt is ready and waiting for his seed.</p><p>"Ben, please don't," Rey cries and with that, Ben finally cums with a loud cry. He's never cum so hard in his entire life, spurt after spurt of semen flooding into Rey. He thinks about his sperm finding its way into her womb and the consequences of that. He's never thought about getting his sister pregnant, but now, Ben wants nothing more. Rey would be the perfect vessel to carry his baby. Babies. Ben wants more than one, he suddenly decides.</p><p>That will have to wait, Ben reminds himself. She's only thirteen and Ben's about to abandon her on a far away planet. He wants to watch her belly swell with his child and be there to put another one in her as soon as possible. But if she does end up pregnant, Ben won't complain too much. He'll at least be able to see Rey's memories of the pregnancy.</p><p>Rey's sobbing underneath him and Ben finally gets off of her, slowly sliding his cock out of her. He watches as it finally pops out of her and he wants nothing more than to be buried in her again. Ben frowns as he sees his cum start to leak out of her. It belongs inside her. He reaches forward with a finger to push it back inside but he comes up with a better idea.</p><p>His hands push her thighs apart and he puts his face between them. He swipes his tongue over her pussy and tastes himself on his tongue as his cum leaks out of her. He puts his tongue inside her, getting out as much as he can, slurping it all into his mouth and holding it there. Then, once he's certain he as whatever is at risk of leaking out, he slides up Rey's body and kisses her. Ben forces her mouth open and spits the mixture of his cum and her own fluids into her mouth. She squirms under him, but Ben keeps her in place.</p><p>When he's done, he sits up and makes sure that nothing else is leaking out of her. He smiles, glad to know it's all safe inside her, right where it belongs. Even though he just fucked her, he can feel his cock starting to fill out again. Rey's still crying, but Ben's not going to wait before fucking her again. But he wants to try something a little different.</p><p>He grabs her around the waist and flips her over, smacking her hard on the ass once it's presented to him. She's got a nice ass and it belongs to Ben. He'll be the only one to fuck that cute little ass. He spreads her cheeks to reveal the tight furl hidden between them. It'll probably be even tighter than her pussy. Probably more painful for her too, but that's not Ben's concern. He pushes a finger into her ass, ignoring her cries of protest. He spits on her and uses that to ease his way into her. A second finger follows the first and Ben can feel how tight she is. If he were patient, he might have taken the time to stretch her hole and make it more comfortable for her, but all he cares about is his own pleasure.</p><p>He adds some more spit before removing his fingers then he rubs his cock over her pussy, covering it in her own juices. If that's not enough lubricant, then it's her own fault. He wastes no time before he starts to slide himself in. If he thought she'd cried loudly when he fucked her cunt, it's nothing compared to her screams as he fucks her ass. She's so much tighter there. </p><p>Ben pulls Rey up off the bed, holding her by her shoulder as he sinks all the way in. He goes slower than before if only because he wants it to last. He slowly fucks her, his cock sliding in and out of that tiny hole. Before long, he's covering her body with his, licking her on her neck up to her ear. She's crying out in pain and Ben sticks his fingers in her mouth. The same fingers that had been in her ass only a few minutes ago.</p><p>"You're so good for me," Ben says in her ear. "Hot and tight and ready for my cock. You were meant for me to fuck, Rey. My own personal little fuck doll. And I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget about anything besides my cock filling you up. You know how hot this is? My own sister being such a willing cock slut for me? And you'll only ever have my cock in you. No one else in the galaxy will ever feel how amazing this tight little ass of yours is. So good. Tight. Hot. Needing to be filled."</p><p>Ben cums again, not as much as the first time, but still quite a bit. It feels like a waste since she can't get pregnant that way, but Ben reminds himself that it's not time yet.  He needs to wait to impregnate Rey. It will be soon, though. He's certain of that. In the meantime, he'll just keep fucking her, filling every single hole on her body and claiming them for himself.</p><p>Rey's still crying and Ben uses the Force to make her sleep. He doesn't want to listen to that all night. This is better. He slides out of her ass and positions them in bed, her back against his chest. This is how it should be. They should be curled up together after making love, her belly heavy with their child. He puts a hand over Rey's tiny belly, imagining how big she'd be. Twins, he imagined. He'd put twins in her.</p><p>He falls asleep with that thought. Someday, she'd carry his twins. For now, they'd spend the next two days fucking every possible moment until Ben had to leave her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>